12 Months: Vexen
by My Chemical Music Box
Summary: The Chilly Academic's experiments..." My New Year's resolution of a collection of drabbles, month by month. Org 13 pairings/personality clashes. Numero 4 AU


**A/N: I can't be more sorry about how late this is. I haven't finished Xaldin's drabbles and this is a month late – I'm terrible I know. But I'm gonna work on it. I'm uploading one of these and one of Lexaeus' every day this month to make up for it, and I'm never gonna let this happen again I swear! I'm sorry! So to me long-term readers: please don't hate me! I can change! I swear!**

**And to newcomers: I'm not as scary as I sound. Seriously. And my updating is never gonna be as bad as I'm describing it ever again. Period. So please sit back and relax and enjoy the belated fourth installment of my New Year's Resolution monthly drabble challenge (details in profile).**

**I decided to go for AU this time, 'cause it'll be fun and it'll keep my creative juices flowing. It also allows me to torture Vexen a little more interestingly. But don;t worry! He will have happiness! At some point. XD**

**Enjoy! (and excuse the long A/N hehe...)**

When Vexen signed that Franchise Agreement and shook Xemnas' hand, he was unerringly sure that he'd finally reached the happiest chapter of his life.

"It's a pleasure to do business with you," his new silver-haired boss drawled as his hands slunk away, taking the contract with them.

Vexen was slightly unnerved by the man. He was lethargically careful about everything he did, and power seemed to ooze from the folds of his clothes. But Vexen was prepared to gloss over any undesirable details – this man, after all, was responsible for a turning point in his life.

"A pleasure indeed, sir!" he cried, bowing a little in excitement. He didn't notice the borderline disgust swimming through the amber eyes. "I can't thank you enough, sir!"

Voice dripping with amusement, Xemnas asked: "What type of shop do you intend to open, may I ask?"

That was probably one of the better advantages of this franchise, Vexen was overjoyed to have learned – Xemnas didn't care what you actually sold as long as he got forty-five percent of the profits. That meant that the franchisee could open whatever sort of shop he wanted as long as they signed the contract under Xemnas' own watchful eye. And as long as they paid for their own stock; handled the moving costs; and forty-five percent was sort of a lot wasn't it? But he'd manage, He really would. That's what he told himself at least, before his attention was invariably drawn back to his boss.

"A... scientific shop, sir. Laboratory supplies, potions, methodology books – that sort of thing."

"Oh?" Xemnas' eyes widened in exaggerated intrigue. :Sounds interesting. Is there much call for that sort of material?"

Vexen swallowed. "I believe so, sir."

"Very good then. I hope all goes for well for you in your----" Xemnas threw the door of his office a dirty look as a loud knocking pierced it's polished grain.

"_What the hell are you doing_?!" Vexen jumped at the raised voice that ripped through the plank of wood. "_Wait in the waiting room for the Superior_!_ Don;t just barge in_!"

They heard a muffled reply, then receding footsteps, and Vexen attempted to squash his jittering nerves as Xemnas turned to face him again with a languid smile.

"My three o'clock. I'm afraid our meeting has to be cut short. Good luck with your franchise." He motioned towards the door.

"Thank you, sir!" Vexen wasn't going to wait for a second command, instead nodding and dashing out the door. As he hurried through the waiting room, he caught sight of Xemnas' blue-haired, yellow-eyed secretary fuming behind his desk, fingers contorted in claws and eyes set resolutely on his computer screen. However, Vexen was fleetingly intrigued by what the secretary kept aggressively glancing at, and, following his gaze, came face to face with Xemnas' three o'clock.

_Is that a woman?_ Despite the deceptive pink hair and carefully folded legs and arms, Vexen was surprised to see that the figure poised on a waiting room chair in front of him was indeed, male. The manicured fingers rested lazily around his sides, and his smirk was sure. It was also alarmingly being sent in Vexen's direction. As his gaze flicked up to meet the man's, Vexen's couldn't help but flinch a little. _Those_ blue-eyes were just a little _too_ malicious for this early in the morning. Vexen quickly looked away, sweeping out of the room as rapidly as he could manage.

And he felt those blue eyes on his back the whole way.


End file.
